Save Me
It was about a month ago that I ordered a used laptop off of eBay. Forty bucks? That isn’t much. The guy I ordered it from didn’t have any feedback. I thought that was odd, but I needed something to replace my old crappy computer so I was desperate. It got here within less than a week. Never in my entire life had I ordered something off eBay and to have it come in the mail so fast. Now I know what all of you are going to say, “Oh, another CreepyPasta article about a haunted computer that has videos of satanic rituals, suicide and haunted computer games.” It was nothing like that. The computer worked fine. It was almost as if it were brand new. I went online, played games on newgrounds, watched videos on YouTube, installed a few of my favorite computer games. Things were just fine until tonight. I turned the computer off and went to bed. At one point, I thought I heard the sound of someone crying. At first, I thought I was hearing things but as I laid in bed, it seemed that the crying would keep getting louder. The crying was eventually replaced by a piercing loud scream which made me jump out of bed, turn the lights on and look around the room. The sounds were suddenly gone. I must’ve had a bad dream but that was nothing compared to the dream I had when I went back to sleep. I had a dream that I was sitting on a dock at some kind of lake. Looking down at the lake, I saw a girl splashing around, screaming “Save me! I can’t swim!” I jumped in and swam towards her. Just as I reached out to grab her, she sunk down into the water. She was gone but I could still hear her screaming “Save me!” She suddenly reappeared much further in the lake, still struggling to get out and crying for help. I swam closer to her but someone began pulling me away from her as she was drowning. As I was pulled away, I saw even more children in the lake but they were much further than the girl was. By the looks of it, they seemed to be the ones pulling her into the water. The girl just kept screaming “Save me!” as if that was all she could say. The unseen person just kept pulling me away until everything turned red. I woke up but I was still shaking. I’ve never had a dream that felt so real. Realizing that I had slept in, I ran to school. When I went to class, everything was different. Our teacher, Mr. Armond. He wasn’t there. Instead it was this angry old lady. I asked for her name and what happened to Mr. Armond and she just told me to sit down. Looking behind me, none of the usual students were there. Instead, it was all the kids in the lake. I sat at my desk. To my surprise, the girl who was drowning was sitting right next to me. All of the kids seemed to act very strangely. A lot of them seemed angry and hateful or about to start crying. They all seemed to hate the teacher. The girl who drowned seemed genuinely scared like she was in a trance. During roll call, none of the kids would answer to the teacher. As the teacher became angry with one of the students, asking him to look at her, the kid tore the top of his desk off and threw it at her. Such surprising strength for such a skinny guy. He was like a skeleton. The teacher didn’t seem to care too much. She just said “What is your problem?” After a long period of silence, the kid finally looked into her eyes and said “You’re a bitch.” Again, the teacher gave him an expressionless stare until she went back to her desk. The girl handed me a note that read “Leave this place or she’ll trap you too.” That is when I left. I couldn’t stay there and I wanted to know what was going on. Upon getting home, my laptop had been turned on and a word processor page had been opened and it read “Save me.” I sent a bunch of messages to the guy who gave me the laptop but he wouldn’t respond. I was confused and scared. I didn’t know who I was, where I was or if I was just imagining things. That night, I had another dream. This time, all the kids were drowning in the lake. All of them, screaming for me to save them. I was hesitant but before I could jump in and save anyone, that teacher, the old lady grabbed me and pulled me away from them. I woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Now I understand. This old lady had trapped these kids. They are prisoners. Alive or dead, they are still prisoners. I’ve never really believed in the supernatural but I was beginning to lose my mind. This couldn’t be real but it felt real. I skipped the next two days of school. Every day, I swear to god, I would hear the sound of someone whispering to me. Begging me to save them. Every time I blink, I have visions of dead children floating in the lake. I finally lost it. I destroyed my laptop. I felt like it had to be a source of some kind. I smashed it to pieces with a hammer and burned the remains. I decided to go back to school. Mr. Armond was back and so was my usual class. Everything seemed like they were back to normal. I asked Mr. Armond if he knows what happened. He said school had been canceled for the last few days. He didn’t seem to know anything else. I sat at my desk and I was simply under the impression that I imagined it all. I looked inside my desk and I noticed a piece of paper. All it said was “Thank you.” over and over again and each time, it was in different handwriting. Everything stayed normal. After that, silence. It's been awhile and I've had time to think about this and I keep having second thoughts before I do anything. Category:Computers and Internet